Nunca Pense
by LuFer Tendo
Summary: El principe de las tierras del oeste relata a una pequeña una historia que ni el mismo sabe por que ocurrio


NUNCA PENSE

-Aun no se que ocurrió o cuando comenzó, pero todo se salio del cauce que tenia planeado para mi futuro, de pequeño mi único interés era el de tomar posesión y control de lo que por derecho me correspondía, al ser hijo del señor de las tierras del Este, pero al devolverle la vida a esa niña, nunca pensé que mi historia cambiaría, ya que yo Sesshomaru, príncipe de las tierras del este, despreciaba hasta ese momento a la raza inferior llamada humana-

-Pero papi ¿mi mama es humana?

-Si, tu mama es humana por eso tu y tus hermanos son hanyou

-Haaaa…. ¿y que edad tenia mama cuando la conociste?

-ocho años

-haaaa…. ¿y cuantos tenias tu?

-Ejem eso no importa mejor sigamos con la historia-contesto Sesshomaru a su pequeña princesa que ahora contaba con la misma edad que cuando conoció a Rin, su mujer- bueno como te decía tu mama ya había muerto a causa de un ataque del clan de los lobos

-¿y por que la reviviste?

A Seshomaru comenzaba a palpitarle una ceja a modo de tic nervioso sin duda Sakura era como Rin a esa edad… preguntona

-Un día que me enfrente a tu tío Inuyasha, quede lastimado de gravedad y tu mama fue la única que asistió a mi ayuda, creo que ha sido la única que no me ha tenido miedo, asi que cuando la atacaron los lobos, utilice colmillo sagrado y reviví a tu mama, desde entonces me acompaño a todos mis viajes hasta antes de enfrentarnos en la ultima batalla con Naraku que la deje a los cuidados de la anciana Kaede, después de un tiempo cuando tu mama cumplió 16 años fui a la aldea a reclamarla como mi…-nervioso- a reclamarla como tu mama

-¿he? O.o –la niña denoto fuertes evidencias de no entender lo que su papa quería decir

Rin que se encontraba detrás del dojo que utilizaba Seshomaru para entrenar al resto de sus cachorros reía por lo nervioso que lo estaba poniendo la pequeña

-Es decir-

-Ya se papá, reclamaste a mi mama para que se apareara contigo y que asi naciera mi hermano Zenkyo-dijo la niña entendiendo todo

Seshomaru el gran señor de las tierras del este solo pudo sentir que los colores se le subían a la cabeza

-le diré a tu madre que no te deje juntarte con Kenji el hijo de ese monje pervertido

-jipi

En ese momento entraba unos gemelos que parecían el mismo demonio, mayores que la pequeña

Los gemelos que eran la replica en pequeñito de Sesshomaru al igual que los gemelos de inuyasha y kagome uno era calcado al padre y el otro tenia el pelo negro,

-Inumaru, Shinteru en donde se encuentra Zenkyo?

-No lo se oyaji- respondió Inumaru, quien era la copia idéntica a el- el muy idiota fue a buscar a Sinichi y a Mamoru, por que oba-san Kagome hizo chocolate

-¿Y desde cuando Zenkyo le da por visitar a Inuyasha y su familia?

-No lo se-dijo Shinteru, pero tambien Iza-chan viene a jugar con Sakura-chan

Al príncipe de las tierras del este no le quedo más remedio que suspirar ante la divertida mirada de Rin

-Valla, acaso al gran Seshomaru no piensa oponerse a que sus hijos y sus sobrinos convivan-dijo una hermosa mujer de cabellos azabache y ojos chocolate, Rin-

-Iza-chan es muy dulce, además los gemelos a pesar de ser muy parecido a inu-baka, me agradan,-^_^

-Pero sigue contando la historia otu-chan-decía sakura

-Tiempo después de que tu mama y yo viniéramos a vivir aquí, nació tu hermano Zenkyo, que es tres años menor que tus primos Sinichi y Mamoru, Inumaru y Shinteru nacieron dos años después, pero después de cuatro años nació una hermosa princesa llamada Sakura-dijo el príncipe con una ternura que quien lo conociera bien no podría ni siquiera imaginarla

-Esa soy yo- grito la pequeña hanyou emocionada-pero… Jaken me ha contado que tu no querías al tío Inu por ser un hanyou, que piensas que es la vergüenza de la familia- de pronto el aroma de la niña se amargo, al tiempo que los gemelos dejaban de matarse uno al otro y Rin sorprendida de la afirmación de la pequeña observaba atenta la reacción de Seshomaru

-Princesa ¿Qué te he dicho de Jaken?

-¿Qué es un idiota?- dijo Inumaru

-¿Qué es un imbecil?-dijo Shinteru

-¿Y a ustedes quien demonios les enseño esas palabras, que no se dan cuenta que su hermana sigue su ejemplo?

-Jajaja, pues de quien habrían de aprender si no del padre-Rio Rin-te la pasas diciendo esas mismas palabras de Inuyasha

-¬¬' mmmm….-el príncipe solo cayo ante la broma de su mujer

-Aunque, Zenkyo es un idiota- dijo Shinteru

-Jajajaja, es cierto-dijo Inumaru

Pero la niña no había olvidado el asunto y volvió a inquirir a su padre

-Otu-chan ¿tu odias a los que son como yo?

-Jamás, primero moriría a odiar a ti a tu hermanos y a tu madre- y abrazando a la pequeña llamo a sus gemelos, que aunque eran unos verdaderos monstruos los amaba como nunca pensó amar a alguien, justo en ese momento las voces de cinco adolescentes inundo aquel castillo que desde hacía varios años era todo menos tranquilo

-Tío Sesshy- grito una joven muy parecida a su hermano y la miko del futuro y otra pequeña de la edad de sus gemelos

-Que onda tío ¿Todo leve?-dijo Mamoru

-¿He?-o.O contesto Seshomaru

-No le hagas caso tío, lo que Mamoru pregunto es que si todo estaba bien-comento Sinichi

-jajaja-fue la risa general

-Si, mamoru todo bien y tu padre como esta

-Bien, domesticado por oka-chan

-Jajajaja es el mismo caso de oyaji-dijo Zenkyo

-Zenkyo, estas castigado por un mes-¬¬'

-Gomen nasai otu-chan-dijo Zenkyo afligido pues su padre imponía aunque por lo regular se hacia siempre la voluntad de Rin

Y asi en una pequeña habitación se quedaron los adolescentes platicando de su día a día

Valla nunca pensé que el haber salvado a Rin me trajera tanta felicidad pensó el príncipe observando a su pequeña sakura


End file.
